


Bad Boy Bachlor

by Neko_Nessa



Series: Bad Boy Bachlor [1]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jeliseptiplier
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multidating, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, YouTubers - Freeform, gaylemon, gaysmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Nessa/pseuds/Neko_Nessa
Summary: Jack going to exotic places with 15 other girls. All fighting for one person. Mark. Jack's lucky enough to have a cute and helpful camera man, but once Jack finds himself in a nutshell, he doesn't know really loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!

Jack was nervous. More nervous then you could imagine. His palms were sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"What am I even doing here?!" Jack shouted as he was close to entering the house where he would be meeting the Bachlor.

"Maybe if I turn back now... now one would notice. I mean, the show hasn't even started yet!" Jack said, suddenly brightening up.

Then a person came out from behind a camera. "Actually you can't. Everyone would know." A man said. Jack gave off a slight blush when he saw hims, but shrugged it off.

"How would everyone know?!" I asked, looking around. The dude pointed a finger straight at the camera. "Because the show is being aired right now. No escape, sorry bud. I think you'll be fine though!" He said. Jack looked up, but didn't believe it. 

"Sure. Who even are you anyways?" Jack asked, slightly confused. The man laughed slightly and put up a peace sign.

"I'm Felix, your camera man! I'll basically be following you everywhere except the bathroom." Felix said holding out his hand. Jack took it shaking, still worried about how everything will go.

"Calm down man. I'm sure you'll be alright." Felix said, giving Jack an awkward pat on the shoulder. Jack just shrugged. 

"Alright, but if I looked or act weird I'm gonna run away. And never be seen again!" Jack joked and hey both laugh. Felix stared to walk back to his camera. 

"Good luck bro!" He jeered out. Jack smiled and nodded as he saw Mark waiting for him. He sighed and blushed darkly. His red hair nearly covered his eye and his deep chocolate brown eyes didn't help the fact that Jack was already blushing.

Mark spotted him and smiled. Damn that smile...

"Hey, Jack right?" He said? His voice was like a deep angel. Soothing yet scary, but in a good way scary. Nobody could mess with him. That's what Jack already immediately loved about him.

"Yeah. I'm Jack. A-me your Mark." Jack mumbled, scratching that back of his neck. He felt a darker blush crowd his cheeks when he felt someone hold his chin and made him stare into the pools of chocolate.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He said and kissed Jack's forehead. Mark started to walk off and Jack felt dizzy and fell down.

"Jack you okay?!" Felix yelled, running towards him. Jack just looked flustered.

"He kissed me~"


	2. Cock-And-Tail Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. I can't believe I got much appreciation in less then 24 hours. ^\\\\\\\\\^  
> Enjoy!

Jack walked in and was surprised with how well made and sought out the place was. It looked amazing. Everywhere had more of either a red or gold color and it was stunning. You'd think he's rich. Well, on that note he probably is.

Jack walked up to the first person he saw and tapped on her shoulder. The girl has light blonde hair with a magenta streak running through it. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh hi!" She said waving. Jack nervously waved and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey uhm. I'm Jack and trying to introduce myself around here. Get to know everyone a bit more." He mumbled and she else out her hand.

"Well you started with a good person. I'm Jessie and I'm pretty motivated." She said as Jack shook her hand. He liked her already. Not sexually, just a genuine friendly liking. 

"That's nice. I'm Jack and I'm a YouTuber!" He said, growing more comfortable. She smiled.

"I know! Your Jacksepticeye! Love your videos." She said. Her blue eyes were filled with honesty. Maybe Jack has made a friend? In a competition, you could never be to sure.

"Welcome everyone! Although I've gotten to know you all, I already know who I want to get rid of." Mark said, honestly a bit shaky with his words. Someone was on the right of him, who seemed to mean business.

"Now if you get chosen to leave, don't whine, don't cry, because I don't want to hear any of that!" The man said. Jack scoffed with ho ride he was.

"I'm Shane and you'll all do what I say! I run this show, so you better get your butts to work when I saw so. Especially you lawn hair!" Tyler shouted and pointed to Jack. Jack gulped in confusion.

"Don't think because you're the only dude here trying to get Mark means you get beifits." Tyler growled, poking Jack hard in the chest. Someone then pushed Tyler away. Jack mentally thanked however it was and sighed. 

"Thank y-" Jack stopped when he saw Mark staring at him with his deep brown eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Mark mumbled, looking everywhere to see if Jack had gotten hurt. Jack felt himself blush as he felt wobbly.

"I-I'm fine.... thank you." Jack mumbled scratching the back of his neck. He knew girls were scowling, probably plotting his death and such, but eh, everyone probably thinks that.

Mark then had everyone stand in two lines across the room. He was in the middle and everyonewas lookin at him.

"Tonight, one of you will have to go home." Mark said sadly and some of the girls broke down crying. Jack rolled his eyes, but also felt bubbly in his gut. What if Mark was only showing pity for him earlier because he was leaving. Jack gulped highly until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head to the right and saw Felix staring back at him.

"Don't be so nervous bro. You got this." Felix said, giving a reassuring smile. Jack blushed, but nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Felix." He mumbled and Mark started to announce who will be getting "Invisble Thongs".

Felix was behind the camera, but showed Jack a thumbs up.

"Ashley! Will you accept this invisible thong?" Mark asked and the girl who was crying a whole lot nodded and squeaked when she got it.

~•~

More names past and Jack felt e was gonna break down.

He and one other girl were standing and he grew frantic.

'I knew it. I can't do this!' Jack thought, almost not hearing Mark call his name. He snapped out of his trance of fantasizing about the Bachlor and sped-walked to Mark.

Mark gave him a toothy grin and held out a box.

"Jack, will you accept this invisible thong?" Mark said awkwardly, considering he was giving a "Thong" to a guy, but Jack accepted it non-the-less.

"W-why'd you leave me in he bottom two?" Jack blurted out, covering his mouth, feeling e probably busted his chances. Mark chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"I've only seen you for a while and thought you were really cool. I guess I just wanted to..." Nark stopped and leaning in close to Jack's ear, breathing heavily on it. 

"I wanted to see you all hot and sweaty." Mark smirked as Jack's face went red. He tried to ignore it as he opened the box. He gasped when nothing was seen in there, but when he dove his hand in, he felt a lacy fabric.

"Wow! They're actually real... How will I know if I put it on right?" Jack asked, again mentally slapping himself for asking how to put on a THONG. Mark chuckled and leaned in once more.

"That's for you to try and me to figure out~." He seducinglynwhispered and Jack blushed before Tyler threw the keys at Jack and told him to get a room for the night. Jack rolled his eyes and started walking to find an unoccupied room.


End file.
